


Scenes We'd Like To See

by Mangaluva



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Characters will be added as they appear - Freeform, Gen, Some swearie-words that CW characters aren't normally allowed to say, arrowverse crossovers, no real plot just characters we want to meet, no ships planned but they might happen, some violence from Oliver's Training Methods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangaluva/pseuds/Mangaluva
Summary: Kara finds out that James is Guardian. Luckily, she's just met the perfect person to help train a powerless vigilante.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to give special thanks to this week’s Arrowverse crossover for a) showing that Cisco can Vibe to Kara’s Earth whenever he wants and b) giving Kara a phone/interdimensional portal that allows her to go back whenever she wants, giving me unlimited license to write shit like this without figuring out more elaborate contrivances for them to get between earths.

“...so… that’s it. I’m Guardian,” James finished, uncomfortably shoving his hands in his pockets. Kara hadn’t said a word the whole explanation. He glanced over her nervously.  _ Arms: Folded. Mouth: Pinched. Forehead: Creased. Eyes: Not glowing… so that’s good, I guess? _

 

“I know we should’ve told you and there was really no good reason not too,” Winn babbled, “but there wasn’t a right time and the longer we left it the more it became a  _ thing _ and the longer we were hiding it the worse it’d be and your sister threatened to kill me for not telling you but then she stopped us at Thanksgiving so--”

 

“Winn, shut  _ up _ ,” James hissed. Winn shut up, still wringing his hands in stress.

 

They both snapped to attention as Kara’s hand moved, but all she did was reach into some pocket in her cape--which wasn’t something James knew that she had, but of  _ course _ Winn had given her pockets--and pull out what looked like a bizarre silvery broach.

 

“Uhhh… what’s that?” Winn asked, pointing at the thing.

 

Kara ignored him, pressing something on the device that  _ beeped _ and holding it up to her face. “Cisco! Hi!” she said brightly. There was a faint buzz of sound, inaudible to James and Winn, but evidently clear enough to Kara’s superhuman hearing. “Don’t worry, SupEarth’s fine--I love that name, by the way, I’m  _ definitely _ using that. I just wanted to check that this worked, and it does, which is awesome, but I also wondered… could you patch me through to Oliver? I have a favour to ask him. Sure, I can wait. Thank you!” She took her thumb off the device, her smile dropping as she glared at James and Winn. 

 

“Wait, you said Cisco was like the Flash’s  _ me _ , right?” Winn said, pointing at himself. “Is this our punishment? You have an interdimensional phone that you’re gonna use in front of me and not let me see?”

 

“Oh, no,  _ that’s _ not your punishment,” Kara said, smirking a little, which was extremely unsettling on her. “Don’t get me wrong, I am  _ really _ mad that you hid this from me. I thought we were friends! We could’ve been protecting this city  _ together _ !” Her expression had gone from unsettling to angry to full-blown “kicked puppy”, and James had no idea which was worse. “But, because I’m your _ friend _ , and friends  _ work together and help each other, _ I am going to help you,” she said, going back to that unsettling smirk. “If you want to fight crime, you need a  _ liiiiittle  _ bit more training than one black belt. I happen to have made a friend on Barry’s earth who’s a human crimefighter himself, and--” She stopped as the device buzzed again, bringing it up to her face again. “Oliver! Hi! Thanks for picking up!” she said, tone bright and cheerful again. “I wanted to ask you a teeny-tiny favour, if that’s okay…? Don’t worry, nothing like  _ that _ ! See, the thing is, you know how I said there weren’t many human crimefighters like you on my earth? Well, I actually have a couple of good friends who want to be crimefighters! Problem is, they don’t have a lot of training, and Felicity  _ maaaaaaaayyyyy _ have mentioned that you’re training some new vigilantes yourself, so I wondered if…? Thank you  _ so _ much! When...? Sure, I’ll bring them right over! Where should I meet you…? Awesome! Thank you  _ so _ much, Oliver, I owe you big-time! Awww, that was only  _ once _ …” She giggled. “Oh, don’t worry about that, they  _ really _ want to be superheroes,” she said, smirking at Winn and James. “Thanks again! Get your annoying lead suit, Guardian,” she said, putting the device away again. “You two are going training.”

 

“Wait, me too?” Winn said, pointing at himself again. “Um, you know I’m, like, the support guy, right? I’m not going in to punch anybody or anything…”

 

“Shouldn’t we, y’know… train with the DEO? With Alex?” James suggested. “She did train  _ you _ when you started out, right?”

 

“Yeah, but Alex is still pretty mad at you guys so I don’t think she’d let the DEO train you,” Kara said with a shrug. “Besides, Oliver’s  _ great _ at training new heroes! And don’t worry,” she added, smiling sunnily as she put a hand on their shoulders, looking comforting but squeezing in a way that gently reminded them that she could crush their bones to powder without really trying, “despite how he acts, he won’t kill you. He miiiiiiiiiiiight put an arrow in you, though…”

 

_ “Arrow?!” _ James asked and Winn yelped in unison.

 

{}

 

“On the line!” Oliver barked. 

 

James groaned, gingerly rolling over and pushing himself to his feet. Muscles that he didn’t know he  _ had _ were aching from either exertion or punching. “You alright, man?” he wheezed, extending a hand to help pull Winn to his feet.

 

“Not even slightly,” Winn coughed, staggering upright. “Now, I’m not denying that I probably deserve this a bit, but nowhere  _ near _ as much as you do… just sayin’...”

 

“This isn’t punishment, it’s training,” Oliver said sternly. “On the line!”

 

“This really ain’t punishment, man,” Rene said darkly. From the amount of bruises and cuts on his face, James decided to believe him. Rene, Artemis, Curtis and Rory were all sitting on the railings around the circle of computers, watching Oliver beat on James and Winn, despite having been introduced as the other trainee vigilantes.

 

“Yeah, we all had to do this when we started working with the Green Arrow,” Artemis added. “The three of us--” she gestured to Rene and Curtis-- “all together couldn’t get past him, so, y’know, don’t feel bad about how much he’s kicking your asses or anything.”

 

“That’s not the goal of the exercise, anyway,” Curtis added. “The goal of the exercise is to figure out the goal of the exercise.”

 

“I think the goal of the exercise is for us to get beaten up,” Winn grumbled as he and James walked over to the line again. Oliver stayed where he’d been since the beginning, between them and the bell, apparently looking like he hadn’t had to expend the slightest bit of energy to beat up both James and Winn at once five times in a row.

 

“That might be Kara’s goal,” Oliver said with a nod. “ _ Your _ goal is to ring the bell. Go.”

 

Winn and James exchanged looks, steeled themselves for pain, and charged.

 

{}

 

“Did you have to do this when you joined Team Arrow?” Winn groaned through the icepack that he was holding over his face. 

 

“Nah, but I’m tech support, I don’t punch people,” Felicity said, tapping away at her computer. “I mean, once or twice. And I did hit a supervillain with a van once, but she was hopped up on super-serum, so I don’t think it even did any permanent damage.”

 

“...I should probably reinforce my van,” Winn said thoughtfully, peering out from under his icepack at what was going on on Felicity’s screen. None of it made any sense to James, but it was still nicer to look at then Oliver’s incoming fist. Or boot. Or knee. “You use Malbolge?” Winn asked, whatever that meant.

 

“Not myself, but the guy whose computer I’m trying to get into does, because he’s an asshole, if they digital scamming empire he’s running wasn’t enough of a tip-off,” Felicity grumbled. “I can’t  _ wait _ to nail him to the wall…”

 

“You want any help?” Winn offered. “Not that, y’know, I don’t think you can do it or anything, Kara told us about you, she says you’re a boss, but two heads are better than one when it comes to dealing with programming languages from the eighth circle of hell, right? Besides, maybe if I’m helping you I won’t have to go on the line again…”

 

“Don’t you bail on me now, man,” James groaned. “You said we were in this together!”

 

“You dragged me into this!” Winn protested. “Before we were ready! Without telling Kara! And I’m the tech guy anyway!”

 

“I’ll take pity on you,” Felicity said, patting a keyboard next to her. “Race you to his IP address?”

 

“Bring it,” Winn said, stretching and wincing as he relocated to the monitor next to hers and loaded it up.

 

“Ready?” Felicity said, hovering her hands over the keys. “Set… GO!” The two started typing furiously. James pulled Winn’s discarded icepack over his ears to try to block out the hammering sound. 

 

“Breaktime’s over,” Oliver said, striding back into the Foundry. He’d given James and Winn a break only because there’d been a sighting of a gun runner that Team Arrow had been looking for, so he’d opened up a whole freezer chest of ice packs and taken his team out.

 

“You were gone like... fifteen minutes,” James protested.

 

“For gun runners, they weren’t much of a fight,” Oliver said shortly, hanging up his bow. “The team’s taking them to the police. Felicity, what are you two doing?”

 

“Sssssh,” Felicity said, not even looking over his shoulder. “I’m in this to win this.”

 

“They’re having a hack-off,” James explained.

 

“Fine,” Oliver said, pointing at James. “Get up.”

 

“You’re really gonna let Winn skip out on getting his ass kicked?” James huffed, setting aside the icepacks as he got up.

 

“He’s trying to out-hack Felicity Smoak, he’s going to get his ass kicked,” Oliver said calmly. “You have it easy in comparison, trust me. You ever done the salmon ladder before?”

 

{}

 

“Oh, good, you’re awake. You got a little bit of a concussion, so try not to move too much, okay?”

 

“Hank?” James mumbled at the slightly blurred black face hovering over him with a look that was a mix of concerned and ”I’m not mad at you, just disappointed”.

 

“Don’t know who that is,” the man said. “We haven’t been introduced, but Oliver brought me up to speed on you and your buddy Winn. I’m John Diggle. Call me Dig. I know your name, but can you tell it to me anyway, just to be sure Oliver didn’t hit you  _ too _ hard?”

 

“James Olsen,” James mumbled, rubbing his head.  _ I’m gonna have to wear a hat to work to hide these goose eggs… _ “Oliver training you too?”

 

Dig snorted. “Not likely. I don’t care how many hellholes he spent five years training in. I’ve done three tours in the Middle East. I can hold my own just fine without having to ring any bells.”

 

“Now that my vision’s clearing, I believe you,” James said, sitting up slowly to minimize how much his head was spinning. He suspected that it wasn’t his warped vision that was making Dig’s biceps look thicker than James’ whole body. “Y’know, this is why I wear a helmet in the field,” he grumbled.

 

“Yeah, I saw your Guardian suit,” Dig commented. “I like it. It’s a lot like my Spartan suit. Functional, not too flashy, although that helmet’s  _ gotta _ restrict your vision.”

 

“A bit, but that’s what I have Winn for,” James said, looking around the Foundry for his partner. Winn was at the computers with Felicity again. From what few words of their conversation James could understand, they were exchanging stories of hacking alien technology. “I might change it soon. Part of why I wanted it to cover so much of my face was because I didn’t want Kara to know what I was doing yet.”

 

“Why?” Dig asked, folding his arms. “You must want this pretty bad to let Oliver beat on you this long. If you don’t want it to fight alongside your friend, why do you want it?”

 

“It’s not that I  _ don’t _ want to fight alongside Kara, it’s just…” James sighed, rubbing at the bruises on his head again. “You saw her fight during the whole alien invasion thing, right? She’s  _ Supergirl. _ And her cousin’s just as powerful, and I spent years hanging around on the sidelines of his fights before I ever met Kara. How’s a human supposed to ever compete with power like that? How’s a human ever supposed to  _ contribute _ anything?”

 

“Believe me, man, I wonder that all the time when metahumans start fighting,” Dig sighed. “And after seeing aliens fight, yeah, I get feeling outclassed. But you wanna fight anyway.”

 

“I do,” James said, starting to nod and immediately regretting it. “Even with metahumans and aliens out there, you and Oliver are still holding your own. If you can do it, so can I.”

 

“Yeah, I’m just still not gettin’  _ why _ ,” Dig pressed. “C’mon, indulge me. You wanna prove that humans are as good as aliens? You wanna prove that  _ you’re _ as good as aliens?”

 

“That’s not it,” James insisted. “It’s complicated, okay?”

 

“Usually, when folks say that, it’s not as complicated as they think, it’s just heavy,” Dig said, shaking his head. “I’ve been listening to Oliver’s heavy shit for five years. I’m a pretty good listener when it comes to heavy shit. And I’m kind of a fugitive right now, so I don’t see many people outside of the Foundry except criminals I’m beating up, so chances of me spilling your darkest secrets are pretty limited, even if I wasn’t in a different universe from everybody you know.”

 

“Easier to talk to strangers, huh?” James said, leaning back on the table with a sigh.

 

“Real bored strangers who are findin’ it hard to keep watchin’ you get beat up without knowing why, sure,” Dig said with a smirk. “So c’mon. Why do you wanna be the Guardian?”

 

“...I just want to make a difference,” James sighed. “I don’t feel like I’m doing that behind a desk. Not compared to Kara or Clark. My dad was a soldier all his life, y’know? He fought to protect people. I want to do the same. I want to honour him.” He shook his head. “My mom woulda killed me if I’d joined the military, though. Don’t think she’d like this any better.”

 

“You know there’s a good reason she didn’t want you going into the military like your old man,” Dig pointed out. “I’m a soldier too, and the last damn thing I ever want is my son joining up. I didn’t hate the military--it gave me training, gave me purpose, gave me direction in my life… but when you lose somebody to that life, it reminds you that at the end of the day, it’s your job to either kill or get killed. No decent parent wants that for their kids. I don’t know a thing about your dad, but you seem like a decent guy, so I’m gonna go ahead and guess that he was too, and he’d probably respect that there are other ways to honour his memory than by goin’ out at night and pickin’ fights.”

 

“Wow,” James said, laughing humourlessly, “that… just makes the whole vigilante thing sound kinda sad.”

 

“Hey, fellow vigilante and fugitive to boot, and I’m not contesting that,” Dig said, holding up his hands. “It is what it is. You want this badly enough to let Oliver kick every body part you’ve got, have at it. Just do it ‘cause  _ you _ want it, not ‘cause it’s what you think your old man would want, alright?” He put one hand on James’ shoulder. “Sounds weirdly selfish for a job that’s all about protecting innocent people, but if you get into this life for anybody but yourself, it’s gonna destroy you.” He paused, then shrugged. “Hell, it probably will anyway, but chances of that go down the more friends you have by your side.  _ Especially _ indestructible aliens.”

 

Dig squeezed James’ shoulder. James blinked, and if the blink was slow enough to count as closing his eyes for a moment, that was because of the concussion, and definitely not him imagining, just for a moment, that it was his dad sitting next to him, smiling a little as he gave advice.

 

“You’re kidding!” Winn yelled from the other side of the room, spoiling the moment. “ _ My _ dad was a tech-obsessed supervillain too!”

 

“At this rate, I’m not sure you’re gonna be able to get him back to your earth,” Dig said, his hand dropping off of James’ shoulder as he turned to stare at Felicity and Winn complaining about their dads to each other.

 

“Y’know, she’s exactly his type,” James commented wryly.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [Isis_The_Sphinx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_The_Sphinx) for giving me ideas of characters that we’d really like to see meet in future Arrowverse crossovers, but I have nobody but myself to blame for making this all heavy and about James’ daddy issues. I can’t be the only one to think he could really do with a talk from Ultimate Dad Diggle, though. (AND I JUST REALLY WANT KARA TO KNOW ALREADY PLEASE).
> 
> Also I think I made myself ship Winn and Felicity? I know Felicity has a new boyfriend in s5 but in my defence he’s very bland and forgettable so I don’t care. Now I really need to write one where Felicity introduces Winn to Cisco and he gets to hang out with her and Curtis more. I won’t even have to write any dialogue! They can converse entirely in movie quotes!
> 
> Hank and Dig also need to have a Dad-Off, and I will write that as soon as I figure out what that would entail.


End file.
